


谎言测试式

by candycat97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycat97/pseuds/candycat97





	谎言测试式

“所以说你这段时间又不能回来了是吧。“吴世勋一边擦干手一边用肩膀夹着手机讲电话，语气里有些不满。  
“是这样的。”清凉的汽水音从电话那头传过来，使声线显得愈发清脆起来。  
然后两头都有些沉默，张艺兴知道吴世勋在生气，因为一个比自己小的恋人，在感情方面免不了会更黏糊一些，他虽然享受这些体贴入微的关怀，但也头疼。张艺兴不敢先讲话，而是绞尽脑汁想着怎么样才能哄好已经两周没见的恋人。  
“哥哥，你想我吗？”吴世勋突然发问让张艺兴有点懵。  
“想的。”张艺兴回答道，有些害羞，但又诚实地补上一句，“世勋，我很想你。”  
吴世勋在那头似是轻声笑了一下，显然很受用张艺兴这样不易的表露心声。  
“那哥哥是怎么想我的？会想着我自慰吗？”吴世勋猝不及防地讲出有些色情意味的话，张艺兴一下子羞红了脸，他不知道该怎么回答。  
“那个……世勋，我……”  
“如果哥真的想我了，不如我们做那个吧。哥知道的吧？语音做爱？”吴世勋不等张艺兴回答就自顾自地讲，大胆又直白。  
张艺兴有些恍然，继而慌张起来。他从在床上躺着的姿势一下子改为坐起来，同时又好像有人进了房间一样正襟危坐。  
“世勋，你是从哪里看来这些乱七八糟的？”  
“哥难道真的不想吗？不是说想我吗？难道真的没有想着我自慰过吗？哥哥是在说谎？”吴世勋有些咄咄逼人起来，可是张艺兴光顾着处理这些对于他来说接受度有些过高的信息，没能及时反应过来又听见吴世勋的一堆话。  
“做吧，艺兴。我不知道你有没有想着我给自己打过手枪，我啊，可是每天都会想着哥自慰的哦。”  
张艺兴的脑子腾地似是投放下一颗原子弹，甚至这次有些反射弧过短地想出了吴世勋喘息着叫着他的名字自慰的场景。  
“不可以……世勋，我在外面。”张艺兴的反驳显然有些无力了，他不想承认，他已经有些勃起了。  
“哥，抓住它，摸摸它，虽然你现在摸不到我的，但是你下面，抬头了吧？”吴世勋诱着他对自己有所动作，张艺兴听着他的话，咬了咬唇，犹豫着把手伸了下去。  
“嗯……”才刚刚触及微硬的性器张艺兴就发出细弱的呻吟声，让吴世勋听着一下子火气下涌，他也干脆地把手伸进了自己的裤子。  
“舒服吗哥？想象是我在帮你口吧，我从你的根部一直舔到顶端，把一层层包皮都舔舐开来，哥，你好甜。下面吐水了吧，哥。”  
“嗯哈….世勋…”张艺兴纤白的手指时轻时重地划过性器，翻弄上面的皮质，感受着一点点的水渍。  
“哥，现在我的手很快速地套弄着你的阴茎，你的阴茎是不是又硬了几分，是不是顶端有白沫。“  
张艺兴随着他的话手速也快起来，像他说的那样，性器彻底硬起来了，泛着粉嫩的水光。  
“别急，不要射。现在，把你的手，放进你的嘴巴搅弄，我想听见水声。”吴世勋冷静地下达命令，自己的手不紧不慢地揉弄着巨大。  
张艺兴有些微微地不满，但也听话地把两根手指伸进嘴里，与舌头欢快地舞动起来。  
“想象我在跟你接吻，然后我的嘴唇，从你的脸，到脖子，到锁骨，到乳头。哥，用手夹着乳头，自己好好玩。如果是我的话，我就先吸它们，轻轻地咬，再舔那小小的眼，再用两只手，揉弄你的揉胸。哥，好好感受一下，啧，挺立起来了呢。”  
“呜….世勋，再，再吸一吸……”张艺兴听着吴世勋那头露骨的话，对于只能用手玩弄乳头很是不满足，迫切希望吴世勋此时能好好吸一吸，用他宽大的手指整个包裹，慢慢揉弄。  
“这么骚吗，哥。自己玩也不能满足，非要等着我来吸。“吴世勋说出轻薄的话，却没有半点侮辱的意思，听在张艺兴耳里，更是一种调情的手段。  
“好了，玩够乳头了，向下吧，别碰你的阴茎，我喜欢看它翘起硬挺的可爱样子。现在，你分开双腿，分的大一点，就像我们平时那样，好了，摸摸你的穴口吧。”  
张艺兴听着吴世勋那端的话，他的声音沙哑又低沉，经过电磁波的过滤更是撩人，张艺兴只是没有想到，只是电话性爱，也要进入自己，  
“可不可以不进去，世勋……”张艺兴怯怯地讲，却不曾想到听在吴世勋那里，激发起来更大的征服欲，  
“不可以。乖，摸摸他，你一定很想要我进去吧，想想我的长度，想想平时我的阴茎是怎么插进去，让你舒服的。“  
张艺兴全身泛着一种纤薄的粉红，有些泪眼朦胧，小口地呼吸着，想神话里专门勾人心魄的妖精，美丽又动人。他不得不承认自己后面有些冒水了，同时很痒，这样想着，他把手缓缓刺入了小穴，这个尤物，他的穴口自行分泌的肠液，足以使他的手指伸入紧致。  
“伸进去了吗哥？别急，慢慢来，是我的话，我想先慢点插你，我喜欢感受到你欲求不满地咬着我，让我快一点，骚极了。”吴世勋呼吸有些急了，他光是想象张艺兴自己玩弄身体的样子，就快把持不住。  
“世勋，进来了……啊…..再进来一点…”张艺兴说着，又将手指加深了几分，抠弄着肠壁，感受一伸一缩的胆怯的肠道。  
“哥，现在可以动了，就好像我那样，全部退出，全部进去，狠狠地干你。”  
张艺兴听话地动作手指，脖颈高高扬起，像一只美丽的天鹅，想象着吴世勋的巨物在他体内进出。  
“啊啊…啊…世勋，快一点，用力！”张艺兴有些动情，手指与肠道摩擦着发出令人羞赧的声响，淫靡又动听。  
“不够快吗？你能感觉到我又变大了吗？”吴世勋也有些急切起来，手快速撸动自己的性器，想象着是在张艺兴诱人的小穴中进出。  
张艺兴的眼角挂着泪水，身上有一层细密的汗珠，使他整个人看起来朦胧不可侵犯，却偏偏又不知羞耻地做着这档子事。  
“艺兴，操，你的小穴太紧了，下面好会吸。”吴世勋说着含糊不清的脏话，就好像趴在张艺兴身上在他耳边讲话，张艺兴甚至能感觉到浑厚的热气打在他敏感的耳垂。  
“爽不爽，艺兴，我干的你爽不爽。”  
张艺兴有些意识不清，只是不断加快手上速度，一手又开始套弄性器，前后都不想放过，仿佛快要被灭顶的快感淹没。他在肠道里兴风作浪的手指，每次出来都会带出一些淫靡的液体，然后手指又被快速地吸回。  
“啊啊啊，要到了！”张艺兴说着，几乎有些崩溃地不断动作。  
“嘶，啊…艺兴，我要射给你，你都接住了。”吴世勋那边也似是快要到达顶峰，随着张艺兴一声绵长的尖叫，剩下微弱的快速喘息和像小动物一样的呜咽，张艺兴说了句，“射给我，世勋，啊….都射满我了…“  
吴世勋听着这话一下子射出来，浓稠的精液落了满手，还在不断地往外冒。

“舒服吗，艺兴，是不是觉得很爽。”吴世勋处理了手上的东西，还在讲着电话，不管手机已经有些发烫。  
“嗯。”张艺兴小声地应着，似乎很害羞，吴世勋能够想象，事后张艺兴那种无辜又不敢看人眼睛的要命表情。  
“世勋，下次…下次不能这么玩了。”张艺兴听起来有些疲惫，但是又很是餍足。  
“为什么，哥哥不是自己玩自己，玩的很开心吗？我听哥哥说了哦，让我吸，让我舔，让我快一点。没想到这样的话，哥哥也是会讲出来的啊，为什么平时做爱的时候听不到哥哥讲呢？”  
“笨蛋…”张艺兴羞怯地骂着，“当面怎么会好意思讲这种话。况且……况且世勋跟我一起的时候，总是很考虑我的感受啊。”  
吴世勋有些听不懂了。“那是什么意思，除了跟我难道还跟别人做过？有人不考虑你的感受吗？”  
张艺兴几乎要无语了，怎么会把意思曲解成这样样子。“好好想想，我也是有生理欲望的啊。难道就不许，我平时自己弄的时候喊这些话了吗。”  
“这么说，哥真的想着我自慰了？哥哥真的没有撒谎啊，太好了啊哥，我真爱你。”吴世勋有些欣喜若狂，却不知道都能够平时一起做爱的人，能被想着自慰有什么好开心的。  
两边又没有了声音，听着彼此微弱的呼吸声，张艺兴有些困倦。  
“我也想你啊哥，快点回来吧。”吴世勋轻轻地说，恢复了那个生怕爱情丢失的小孩儿模样。  
“我会很快回来的，你今晚做梦就能梦到我，”  
他们为对方笨拙的情话发笑，同时坚定自己又多爱了几分。


End file.
